Nora & Tyler Love Story Chapter 3
by woslie
Summary: I decided not to keep fans waiting. If you haven't a watched the movie andor b read the other stories, I would do so first. Read and Review and Enjoy.


"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Lessons start right now."

"Yes sir."

He motioned for them to bring in Tyler. Tyler walked in casually, they didn't tell him who he was tutoring, but as soon as he saw, he tried to run out of the room.

"Mr. Gaige this is your pupil, Nora Clarke."

"Sir, I can't teach her."

"Why not?"

"Never mind, thank you."

Tyler walked cautiously towards Nora. He mumbled 'hi' to her, and began to stretch.

"Stretch," He commanded her.

"Already stretched." She said, with a bit of attitude.

"Fine, let's begin. What are you having trouble with?" He asked professional.

"I just keep slipping it's nothing big. I can do it." She said, not really interested in what was going on.

"Let's see you do a combo."

She did a combo almost perfectly, the very last step she slipped.

"See? I can do it, I just slip." Nora spat.

Tyler did the combo, and looked at her shoes and the floor.

"It's probably that the wood is slippery, so put take off your shoes."

"No, no dancers are suppose to dance with shoes on!" Nora was really angry now. First she had _Tyler_ as her tutor, but now he was telling her what do! There was something really wrong with that picture.

"Fine, try it again then."

She didn't want to make herself a fool _again_ so she took off her high heels. She tried it again, and she still slipped.

"It obviously isn't the shoes," She said, snottily.

"No, maybe it's the dancer," Tyler commented.

"Do you honestly think I can't dance?!"

"No, I know you can dance, but right now you choose not to. I know you can do it, because this was in our piece."

The way he said _our_ made Nora hurt a little. He said it like we were together, when we're weren't. He made it seem like, there was _us_ again, when there wasn't. She thought to herself.

"Nora?" Apparently she had thought for too long.

"Yeah?"

"Just work on the last step."

She worked on it, and continued to slip. She tried breaking the step into steps.

"Ty I just, I just can't do it."

"Nah, that's not the Nora I know. The Nora I know won't give up, she will work for 5 hours every day until she gets."

Tyler made it in the present tense, that shouldn't have hurt, Nora thought to herself, but it does.

"Let's take a break," Tyler said glancing at his watch, already time had flown by, 2 hours.

"Can we talk?" Nora asked, hesitant.

"Sure, let's grab something to eat, I'm starvin'," Tyler agreed.

Nora lead Tyler down to a café, called _You & Me_. They grabbed a seat inside; it was fall in New York, chilly, falling leaves, and colors, colors everywhere. Tyler glanced at the menu, reading over a few things.

"You have to go up to the counter for food." She informed him.

"I think I'll have a BLT, do you want something?" He offered.

"Could you get me a medium strawberry cappuccino with extra whip cream, Tyler?" She pleaded.

"Sure, and the name is Ty."

Nora smiled; glad to have the old Ty back. When he returned, he had hot chocolate, a cappuccino, and a BLT.

"So, what did you want to take about?" Tyler asked through a mouthful.

"Us." She answered daintily sipping at her cappuccino.

Tyler stared at her for a second, caught off guard, and then replied hastily, "Okay. Shoot."

"Well, I've missed you. I'm sorry, for everything." She said slowly.

"I've missed you too, and you aren't like Brett at all." He apologized.

Just when Tyler came around to hug her, Nora's phone went off. She glanced at the call and looked up at Ty, "I've got to take this."

"Hey, Andrew. Hm, uh huh. Nope, I'm actually here with Tyler. Okay, later, Nice to talk with you! Thanks, bye!" She said even though Andrew did most of the talking.

This call made Tyler back up, not sure if he wanted to go into a relationship where: she had cheated on him, got back together, left him, almost got back together, but then got a call from _Andrew_.

"Sorry, Ty. Andrew is my partner for this dance where doing in the city. He just wanted to know when we'll be able to have a practice." She explained, happy.

"Uh huh. So when is this dance?" He asked suspiciously.

"On the 31st."

"What day is it?"

"The 17th."

"Thanks."

"So we back together?" Nora asked, too eager for waiting another second.

"Yeah!" Tyler said excited, he had missed Nora so much, and with Mac on the basketball team he had a lot of time to think about her.

He came back around, and hugged, then lifted her off her feet and kissed her. She giggled, and set her back down. Then kissed her again. She took his hand and ran to the nearest park, which continently wasn't too far away.Tyler and Nora were once again happy.

When they got there, they accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Nora said through snorts of laughter.

"Don't worry about." A familiar voice reassured.

Nora and Tyler looked up, and there stood Luce and Colin.


End file.
